Peace that Never was
by GundamiWinguFan
Summary: Rated for later chapters. There is no such thing as Peace, so the Gundam Pilots learn when Quatre is found almost dead in the front yard of their twostory apartment. Forgive my summary! I suck at them! Please R&R!
1. Quatre is too late for Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots... They would kill me if I did......**

Anyway, first attempt at fanfic. Please R&R!

****

**Quatre's POV**

It was a long and tiring day. I'm finally feeling the burn from my recent argument at the peace negotiation meeting. The last thing I really wanted right now is to ride the bus home to my apartment, which I share with my four other comrades. Duo would just hassle me into making dinner. Heero wouldn't be much of a nerve wrecker; he would just sit silently on the couch, awaiting any e-mail from the preventer organization. As for Chang and Trowa, they'd probably be shopping for this month's grocery... But still, I just don't want to go home. But maybe going home would be wiser then walking the street this late at night. I still have the eerie feeling that someone is following me...  
  
I finally reach somewhere where there are a lot of people, but I can't shake this feeling of someone's deep gaze on me. I now just want to go home, but I live two miles away. It's ironic how one simple feeling can change my mind on where I want to be right now.  
  
The feeling is worse as a start to walk towards the direction of home. I try to ignore it, but empathy sucks at this point. I begin to run, but that feeling won't leave me alone. My distraction is wavered for one minute that I didn't realize that I had tripped until I felt this sharp piercing pain in my side from the impact of the fall. I look up and see someone standing above me. His eyes pierce my mind; it caused my heart to race. I breathed deep as I kept my eyes on the now blurring form. "Wh.who are you?" I managed to ask as my vision blurred completely into darkness.  
  
**Trowa's POV**  
  
'Quatre is taking longer then normal to get home.... I'm starting to worry.' I start pacing around the kitchen. I can feel Duo's eyes on me as I walk by him over and over again. He's quite amused with me. I finally snap. "Duo! Quit starring at me and make yourself useful!"  
  
"But Tro'! What am I suppose to do to make myself useful?"  
  
I never really thought about that... He can't cook; I don't trust him in my room by himself.... to many breakable things... The only thing he is good at is playing video games. "Good point. Go play Nintendo or something." I guess I said it sarcastically, because Duo pouted and walked right out of the kitchen speechless.  
  
'Damn it Quatre... Where are you?' I continued to mentally ask myself that question. My train of thought was finally broken when I heard Duo scream from the living room. I ran as fast as I could to where the amethyst-eyed boy was crouched over, holding his head. "Duo, what's wrong!?" I ask, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Q...Qu.....mmn....." He murmurs to quietly that I can't hear him.  
  
The only thing I felt I could do was put my arms around Duo. "What did you see, Duo?" I took note that he was crying and I attempted to talk softly. Duo only continued to cry, and leaving me helpless to anything. "Duo... please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Look... outside.... Trowa...." Duo murmurs again, audible enough that I could hear him. I could only do as told.  
  
I stand up and walk away from Duo to the window, my heart dropped. My dear sweet Quatre.... Was hung by a rope to the tree outside the two-story apartments.. I quickly run outside to my angel. I cut him down and carry him inside. I look at Duo who refuses to look up at his best friend in my arms.  
  
The blood began to run down my arms. Whoever did this to him... Will not live to see another day when I find him. I carry him to my room and lay Quatre onto my bed, and feel for a pulse. To my hearts great joy, he was still alive. But now was not the time to celebrate, I had to patch him up. "Duo! Get the first-aid kit, NOW!" I yell to my braided friend.  
  
**Duo's POV  
**  
I watch as Trowa walks back and forward, I know he's mad because Quatre was late and has refused to call home. Personally I don't blame him. He and Trowa had quite the argument last night. Trowa finally realizes that I'm watching him a yells.  
  
"Duo! Quit starring at me and make yourself useful!"  
  
I'm taken aback, I mean, what am I useful at other then stealth operations? Okay, so maybe I am good at jokes. But I will reply with a normal answer. "But Tro'! What am I suppose to do to make myself useful?" I see Trowa give an odd look to my response and wait for something that will make me feel useful.  
  
"Good point. Go play Nintendo or something." Trowa says.  
  
That burned. Before I could respond I felt myself pout and leave the room. That wasn't quite the answer I was expecting, but that's all right. I'll just stand right here and wait for Trowa to come and apologize. I know, it's a cheap way of sympathy, but it works!  
  
I think it's been about three minutes... 'Trowa! You're suppose to feel sorry for me!' I constantly begin to think. I was just about to go back into the kitchen when I saw something from the corner of my eye. Slowly I creep to the window and peer outside, I could've sworn that my heart jumped into my throat because I couldn't breathe. I screamed and jolted behind the couch and grabbed my head with my hands. That was Quatre... I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it.  
  
It didn't take Trowa long to run out of the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps reach the side of where I was hunched over. My mind was racing.  
  
"Duo, What's wrong!?" Trowa begins to ask me.  
  
"Q...Qu.....mmn....." I murmured, not even realizing it wasn't even a full sentence... Not even a sentence now that I think about it. 'It's Quatre, Trowa.. It's Quatre... he's.... I hope it's just....' My mind kept on saying. I wanted to say that, but my mouth wouldn't let me. I feel Trowa's arms wrap around me, trying to comfort me. I want to tell him what I though I saw, but I was scared. I began to cry.  
  
"What did you see, Duo?" Trowa asks me as calmly as possible.  
  
"Look... outside.... Trowa...." I whisper almost in murmur. I could feel Trowa stand up and walk to the window. I refused to look at his reaction. I just wanted him to say that nothing was there. I guess something was... Trowa ran outside. I heard him come back a good ten minutes later. He has stopped in front of me. I'm to scared to look up. I don't want to see Quatre like that, if it is him.  
  
Trowa finally walks away from me and heads up the stairs. My mind was still racing at the even that had just happened. 'Quatre... Who would.. And why would they hurt you?' I slowly began to question myself over and over again. 'Hee-chan... Hurry up and get home...' My thoughts swayed. Heero was later then usual... I just hope he's okay too.  
  
"Duo! Get the first-aid kit, NOW!" I hear Trowa yell from up-stairs.  
  
I react quickly and do as told.  
  
**Third Person POV  
**  
Duo grabs the first-aid kit and runs up to Trowa's room. He pauses for a second as he gets a glimpse of Quatre. "Do... Do you think he will make it through the night?" Duo asks slowly.  
  
"He won't get any better if you don't give me that damn first-aid kit!" Trowa snaps. He was already panicking over the fact Quatre was bleeding really badly. "So please... Duo.... Hurry it up and get over here."  
  
Duo responds and hands Trowa the first-aid kit. He then turns around and walks to the door but stops. "I'm going to try to get a hold of Chang or Heero. I promise I'll be right back." With that, Duo ran out of the room. Trowa watched for a minute before returning his gaze to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre... Please don't slip away.." He whispers as he bandages all the visible wounds. "Who ever did this to you... Oh God... Quatre.." Trowa takes a deep breathe and sighs. He brushes his hand over Quatre's golden bangs and removes them from his face. The impact of the night was still crashing down on him.

Well everyone, there's the first chapter to my fanfic, I hope you enjoy, please R&R!


	2. What Happened?

Heero's POV 

I slowly walk around the grocery store, following Chang as he needlessly grabbed pointless items off the shelf. It was normally Quatre who did all the grocery shopping but he got called to the office. I yawn once again, knowing that if I try to pick up an item I would receive death glares from Chang.

"You know...Chang... This would be a lot easier if you grabbed the list Trowa put on the table." I say with a slight sigh.

"No one asked you Heero! But out of all the injustice things, women should do all the shopping!" Chang snaps back, even though it had nothing to do with what I mentioned.

I sigh again. The cold brisk air of the freezers is finally getting to me. My eyes glance around and I finally spy Chang picking up some frozen vegetables. "Chang...we've been through this isle six times now... Each time you have grabbed a bag of Frozen Vegetables... Just how much do we need?"

"I know... And you're right. It is just that. I feel that something isn't right at home. Yet I don't want to know what it is..." I hear Chang murmur almost inaudible under his breath.

I stare oddly into his black eyes as he starts to put away three of the six bags of Frozen Vegetables. "Chang... So you feel something is wrong as well?" I whisper to him. He only nods at me in reply. We both head to the register finally and pay for the items and head out of the grocery store. It was right as we stepped outside that I am tackled by Duo.

"Heero!! Something bad has happened to Quatre!! You have to get back home!" He yells at me, sobbing helplessly.

I force myself up and pull Duo up with me. "What exactly happened, Duo? Please calm down and explain." I ask softly.

Chang stares blankly at us then walks to the car and opens the door. "Let's just go back home and find out for ourselves..." He says a slight look of concern has marred his face.

So Duo and I enter the car and head back to the apartment.

Third Person POV 

Heero, Chang, and Duo all finally reach the apartment and enter through the front door. Duo runs upstairs back into Trowa's room where Quatre is resting. Heero walks up the stairs and into Trowa's room, followed by Chang.

"What happened?" Heero asks Trowa.

Trowa looks up at Heero. Their eyes meeting only for a brief second before Trowa looks back down again. "I don't know... Duo saw him outside the window hung to a tree. I brought him inside. I'm just glad that he is still alive." Trowa whispers. "But he's still pretty badly injured."

"Perhaps we should take him to the hospital." Chang asks sternly. "He'll more then likely die if we don't."

Duo gives a slight glare at Chang. "Shut up, Chang. You aren't helping the situation at all." He looks over at Trowa. "Though... You could be right."

Quatre's POV 

I can hear voices all around me. Screaming voices, begging to be helped, calling my name! I want it to stop. I want them to go away! My heart hurts so much from their suffering... I can't do anything. I'm helpless here. "JUST SHUT UP!!" I scream as loud as I can, trying to get them to quit calling me. It didn't help. They just get louder.

I begin to run. But I can't see where I am going. It's so dark in here. No matter where I run to the voices just keep getting louder and louder. I have to escape! I have to get out of here.

I feel like I have been running for hours. My legs are sore. I drop down to the ground... The voices... they won't go away. "Just...leave me alone...Just go away and leave me alone..." I whisper. "Just go away...."

Cold arms slowly embrace me from behind, I attempt to stand up but I am pinned down. I try to see who or what is holding me down but the darkness prevents me from seeing its face. It wasn't long before I felt cold lips press against my cheek. I begin to shiver at the touches. I feel one of the hands pin my wrists above my head as the other hand wonders down my neck then chest. "St...Stop..." I say, my voice shaking with fear as to what is about to happen.

"But that would ruin all the fun that I have in store for us." He whispers into my ear. His hand begins to remove my shirt. I feel tears stream down my face. I want him to stop...but I know he won't. I want to go home!!!!!

((Well! There's chapter two! Sorry for what I'm doing to Quatre. Please R&R And for all you yaoi people. I might add one later. But not in this chapter.))


End file.
